


Play Again

by codename_bewareofthefangirl



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Break Up, Death, Despair, Killing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Or romantic, Pack, Pain, Self-Sacrifice, Sort Of, Survival, Survivors, Tears, Violence, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, platonic aokise, you can read it as both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codename_bewareofthefangirl/pseuds/codename_bewareofthefangirl
Summary: “Ne, Aominecchi. Shoot me,” the blond asked in his childish tone as if he was tormenting him to play another match together, as in the past.





	1. Red Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters were born as different one-shots in the same Zombie! AU for my tumblr account. I've decided to put them together. Initially, the person who had requested the first one had asked for a platonic AoKise, but you can interpret it as you prefer. (I'm AoKise trash)  
> THEY ARE BASED ON THESE HEADCANONS (https://codename-bewareofthefangirl.tumblr.com/post/164494450570/could-you-do-the-headcanons-thingy-like-the-one-in), THAT I SUGGEST YOU READING BEFORE.
> 
> Please, do NOT read this if you're feeling sad, down or unwell right now or if you are easily triggered. Read some of my fluffier aokise's.  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated :3

****

“KUROKOCHIN DOWN!” Murasakibara yelled over the chaos of screams, moans and guttural cries that surrounded them.

Kuroko ducked immediately and the giant swung his big sledgehammer, crushing the head of a zombie that was looming over the boy; pieces of brain, blood and rotten skin flew everywhere, but they didn’t even bat an eyelash.

“TAKE COVER!” Midorima screamed from behind; the two turned and saw their sniper standing on the doorstep of a room, with a machine-gun in his hands, shooting down all the enemies who were coming closer.

The two dashed towards him and slid behind Midorima, the only one who remained outside was Akashi. Cold expression and one gun per hand, he walked backward, killing every zombie he laid his eyes on. They anxiously watched him retreating slowly, making sure he eliminated as many hungry beasts as he could, while Midorima shot down the ones further away.

Finally, even Akashi was there and they could lock the door. Murasakibara moved a heavy desk and some chairs in front of it, so that no monster could break in.

“Fuck.” Midorima spat, sliding down against the wall and sitting on the floor, fingers still gripped tightly around his weapon, his only weapon.

“Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are outside,” Kuroko murmured, covering his eyes with both hands and trying to calm down his breath. He could feel the symptoms of a panic attack, but it wasn’t the right moment.

“Calm down,” Akashi quietly ordered, before smiling softly and reassuringly, even though he was freaking out inside and only wanted to close his eyes too, “I’m sure they’re okay.” They had to be.

“Aominechin is very strong: they’re going to be fine,” Murasakibara added, patting Kuroko’s head, and the boy stretched a smile.

A tense silence weighted in the dark room.

Ah, “fine”? They didn’t even know what it meant anymore.

 

On the rooftop of the same building, resting against a heavy, locked metal door, Aomine and Kise had taken cover. The sudden zombies’ attack had caught all of them unprepared that day and the two of them had ended up divided from the others. However, they had managed to reach the rooftop and now they could finally catch their breath.

It was the sunset and, in the sky, pink, red and orange hues blended to give the last greeting to the sun.

Suddenly, Kise let out an incredulous, panting laugh that echoed in the silent air.

Aomine opened his eyes glaring, hand still on his black gun.

“Aominecchi, in the end, I’ve never beaten you even once. I lost this time too,” The blonde said with a smirk, looking in front of himself. Eyes wandering on the dead city he’d once loved.

“Oi Kise, what the fuck are you sa-” Aomine growled, turning to the side to look at him, but the words remained caught in his lungs.

Kise smiled at him sadly, tilting his head to the left, and raised his arm.

“See? You’ve won this time too," he joked with trembling voice, his bangs covered the scared eyes.

Aomine was paralyzed, his eyes were fixed on the bloody mark of teeth engraved on the skin of Kise's arm. A zombie’s bite. Scarlet drops of blood streamed down and tainted his worn out jeans.

“Ah geez…” Kise exhaled a shaking breath, “I would have liked to play one on one with you again,” he whispered, lowering his head and trying to prevent his own smile from faltering.

“Oi Kise!” Aomine suddenly screamed with hallucinated eyes, “What are you doing! We have to-” he mumbled desperately, feeling a cold grip around his throat, choking him.

Kise burst into a weak, fond laughter and, wobbling, stood up.

“Don’t be stupid, Aominecchi!” he playfully reprimanded him, taking some steps towards the dying red sun, giving him the back. “It’s too late. You know it,” he stated calmly.

“Don’t fuck with me!” Aomine screamed jumping up, with trembling shoulders. His brain refused to function properly.

_No. No. No._

_Everything but this._

“You know? I’m glad it’s going to be here, with you,” Kise hummed, looking at the beautiful sunset, “I mean, all the good memories I have, exist thanks to you. Even the bad ones. Man, you were omnipresent in my life.”

_Don’t use the past tense._

“Kise, stop,” he growled angrily, but his body refused to move, refused to go and shake him by the shoulders, to knock some sense into him as usual.

“Our first encounter wasn’t all that great, you hit me with a ball, but I still remember the first time I saw you playing: I’ve never felt so excited in my whole, boring life. I couldn’t take my eyes off you, I burned with the desire to play with you, Aominecchi.”

“Kise, shut up!”

“And everything that had followed too. Being your best friend was amazing, even if we used to bicker a lot at first. Every day was funny and new, I started enjoying my life. In some ways, even during our cold period- the first year of high school. You taught me every, single, precious emotion. Excitement, sadness, frustration, aspiration, admiration, happiness, lightheartedness, playfulness…”

_What are you saying? Stop._

“We have to heal you, idiot! Stop talking!” Aomine barked again.

_Why I can’t move?_

“I remember that horrible party to celebrate me joining the first string, where I had to buy you all popsicles and we ended up catching a purse snatcher. We were pretty wild back then. And then, the matches played together and the ones where we were rivals, every action is impressed in my memories, every defeat. Yet, I have never stopped admiring you, even when I tried; I’ve never stopped wanting to play with you. Your basketball was my inspiration," the blond revealed, laughing freely and spreading his arms open towards the sky. “You even punched Haizaki for me, such a crazy best friend! You were so cool, Aominecchi. And you still are, you are the cause of our survival. You've kept us tougher all this time and fought bravely to protect us.”

_Please stop. It seems you’re saying goodbye._

“Kise…” Aomine murmured, that name was now a prayer. He felt his eyes stinging, but forced himself to not break. He couldn’t.

Kise took a deep breath and turned to face his friend again, with a wide smile on the lips and hiding his trembling hands behind the back. The red sun shined on him, playing with his blonde hair.

“Ne, Aominecchi. Shoot me,” the blond asked in his childish tone as if he was tormenting him to play another match together, as in the past.

Something broke in Aomine.

“DON’T BE STUPID!” he yelled madly, stomping his foot against the concrete.

_I can’t accept it._

“We can cut your arm, we can counter the infection, we can…”  the man started rambling, looking around helplessly as if the solution was going to pop out from somewhere.

_Someone help us._

 “Aominecchi.” Aomine recognized Kise’ serious voice, the one he used during matches, and finally met his shining, golden eyes, “Shoot me. If you cut my arm, I’ll die from exsanguination because we have nothing proper to medicate it. Moreover, I already feel the transformation beginning. It’s too late,” he prayed, now holding the infected arm with the other hand. It was now black and purple veins throbbed beneath his pale skin.

Aomine faltered, failing to breathe.

 _No. I can’t, I can’t._ _There_ _has_ _to_ _be_ _something else_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _._

 _You_ _can’t_ _leave_ _me_ _here._

“I can’t! I can’t shoot you! Don’t fucking surrender!” he shouted helplessly, taking a step back from him. “I could never sh-”

“DAIKI!” Kise called desperately and finally, Aomine stopped shivering and escaping, to look properly at him, “Daiki, please shoot me. It hurts.” his friend asked again and from his golden eyes started streaming big tears, washing the pale cheeks dirtied with blood.

He was begging him. Kise was begging Aomine to kill him before it was too late. Before the pain. Before becoming a monster. Kise was scared as he had never been, he didn’t want to die and surrender, and yet, he was trying to be strong for Aomine. Even showing that stupid, fake smile.

Aomine felt dying inside and bit his lip until he could taste the metallic tinge of blood. His mind knew, it had already accepted what his heart could have never done. He was the one being a coward, not Kise. But he had to pull himself together, this time he couldn’t escape. Kise was begging for his help and there were no other options. He was the only one who could…save him.

Kise recognized the change in his eyes, the feral, determined look he wore when he played. Only, this time was tainted with sorrow and pain, with a desperation void of consolation.

“Can I come there?” Kise stuttered fragile, taking a step forward, but a stabbing pain made him crouch on himself, losing his equilibrium before the other could answer. Aomine rushed over and caught him in time.

“So lame.” Kise stifled a laughter, grabbing tight onto Aomine to steady himself.

“Shut up. I don’t remember even once you were lame,” Aomine growled, hugging him with all his strength and trying to keep together his shattering heart, “You were and are my best friend. Not my shadow, not my rival, but the two altogether. I remember every moment spent together, too. You have always been too annoying to forget. And fix this in your stupid head: we’ve always stood on the same ground, you idiot. You were the only one who thought to be inferior,” the man told him, while his voice progressively cracked. Kise was shaking from head to toe in his arms, panting hard and feeling every inch of his body hurting, but still managed to smile against his shoulder.

_Ah, now I’m the one who’s saying goodbye._

“Sorry for not realizing ‘till now, thank you for telling me before the end,” Kise said and, somehow, between all those throbbing pains he felt a bubble of relief and happiness.

“Ne, Aominecchi,” the blond called again, tiredly, “Survive this all," he begged in a firm, hopeful voice.

Aomine grimaced, tears clouding his sight.

“Survive this hell,” Kise repeated, holding tightly onto him, “Then start to play professionally again, because you’re born to play basketball, okay? The world has to see you. Kurokocchi was right, you are a shining light.”

“What are you saying?” Aomine tried to shut him trembling.

_Don’t say it. Don’t say goodbye. Stay another minute._

“L-let me finish!” he begged, coughing blood and sensing his head throbbing, “You have also to find a good person and marry down with them. Have a lots of children and teach them how to play too. You have to be happy. Be happy Aominecchi.”

“How could I ever be after this?” Aomine asked him, finally breaking down and letting his devouring sorrow surface.

“You have to be. You have to be for me, alright? I’ll be watching you. Be happy, promise!” Kise whispered hurriedly, worried. He couldn’t leave without being sure Aomine wasn’t going to do something stupid, without being sure he was going to live on.

“I promise,” Aomine murmured feeling the fear in Kise’s voice while burning tears streamed down his dark cheeks.

Kise exhaled satisfied before he cried in pain again.

“Ah, it seems it has to be now Aominecchi.” Kise stuttered to him, starting to lose control of his body, but he forced himself to not surrender yet, “Take care of the others, especially Kurokocchi who’s going to break down for sure.”

“I will,” Aomine replied, shaking like him; he slowly lifted the hand that gripped tightly the gun.

_Why? Why? Why?_

_Please, somebody, save him._

_Somebody save him._

“I’m sorry, Aominecchi, for this; I can’t smile anymore, it hurts too much. I’m happy it’s you. I’m really happy. Thank you for everything,” Kise whispered his last goodbye, with his heart bleeding. Just one more time, he would have wanted to play just one more time.

“Ne Ryouta,” Aomine called him in a rasping, broken tone and rested the muzzle of the gun against Kise’s temple “When it’s all finished, let’s play again together.”

Kise, hearing his words, found the strength for a fainted, goodbye smile, bashing in that sweet fantasy.

He hummed in reply, nodding slightly against his shoulder, his body was already unresponsive and eaten from the inside by the excruciating pain.

_Goodbye Aominecchi._

Aomine caressed his head fondly and closed his own crying eyes.

“See you again, Ryouta.”

The lonely gunshot echoed in the silent, red sunset.

_Goodbye Kise._


	2. Ironically Beautiful

Aomine was seated there on the rooftop, staring at the dark sky. That night, the stars were ironically more shining than usual.

His deep blue eyes were dry. No tears. No despair.

No.

He felt angry. He was empty. He wanted to fight.

He looked down at his side, at the corpse of his best friend.

He had cleaned away all the blood and now Kise seemed asleep, his body covered with Aomine's jacket as if he could suffer the cold as usual.

_“Aominecchi! I’m cold, give me your jacket, you hot-blooded animal!”_

Ah, damn.

Aomine grimaced, staring at his refined features. That bastard was an amazingly cool model even when dead.

_“’Cause I’m always beautiful Aominecchi!”_

Kise's voice ringed cheerfully in his ears and he closed his eyes to suffocate it.

Not again.

With a gentle, slow movement, he shifted the jacket so that it covered Kise’s peaceful face. Too peaceful.

“Even during a Zombie Apocalypse, you _can’t_ shut up, uh?” the words slipped from his lips as he thought at all the dramatic, yet warm moments they had lived until now.

_“ **Couldn’t** , Aominecchi. I **couldn’t**.”_

Fuck.

Then, a sudden noise interrupted the quietness that surrounded him and swallowed the chirpy echo in his ears. Aomine looked at the closed door in front of him and took a shaky breath. He wasn’t ready at all, but he didn’t have a choice.

He heard their voices calling them, the bangs caused by their attempts to bring down the door.

Aomine stood up and straightened, inhaling.

The door broke and his friends rushed on the rooftop.

“Aomine-kun, Kise-kun!” Kuroko screamed, followed by the others.

For a second, they looked around confused, panting hard; they had run for more than ten minutes as fear chased after them, step by step. Finally, their eyes laid on Aomine and the body by his side. They froze horrified, their mind refused to accept it.

It simply wasn’t possible.

Midorima was the first to understand the truth and closed his eyes, unable to stand that sight, but the tears streamed down his cheeks either way. His body was shaking and getting numb. He was fighting to remain lucid. He knew he had too. He had been preparing for that moment from the start. So why? Why was it so difficult?

Murasakibara froze, eyes widened. He detached from the world, his eyes quickly becoming empty and void. He lost himself again. Lately, he would spend less and less time connected to the real world.

Akashi started crying silently and shaking his head, not wanting to believe it was really happening. This wasn’t how it should have gone. He had predicted it differently. He had done his best so that it could go differently. There had to be a mistake. He was never wrong. Never. So why? He had believed they were all going to survive that hell together. It wasn’t possible. No. No. No. No. No. No.

Kuroko fell to his knees and his heart shattered. He felt a grip he had learned to know tightening around his throat, until the air couldn’t pass anymore and his body stopped functioning properly. His breath accelerated, the beats of his terrified heart echoed in his head and his sight clouded with salty water.

“They bit him. He asked me to shoot him before it was too late,” Aomine explained briefly, his voice was hoarse and fragile. He exhaled deeply. He couldn’t get emotional again, he had his time to cry. Now he had to be strong.

“Why? Why? Why?” Akashi repeated, pulling his own hair desperately and wobbling on his feet, unstable. “Let me see him!” he begged, trying to reach Kise, but he fumbled. Midorima instinctively caught him by the arm before he could fall.

“You don’t have to. You don’t want to. Kise is not here anymore,” Aomine refused quietly and Akashi cursed, sticking his nails into Midorima’ skin.

Murasakibara didn’t give any sign of having heard Aomine. He had switched off.

Kuroko crouched on himself with the forehead touching the ground and hands grasping convulsively his own shirt, at the height of the stomach; he was fighting to find some air, but he couldn’t. His body didn’t answer anymore to his mind and he was shaking so hard he felt his limbs crumbling piece by piece. Painful. Hopeless. Suffocating.

It was impossible. It was impossible to breathe, it was impossible to survive. Nothing had any meaning anymore. It was all useless. He wanted it to stop. He had enough. Enough. Enough.

Enough.

“Testu, breath,” Aomine tried to call him back from the abyss he had fallen into, but Kuroko was too deep into it and didn’t even know if he wanted to come out of it.

“Tetsu,” he called again, raising his voice, firm but soft. “Come back. Follow the light.”

And suddenly, Kuroko blinked and a burning rush of air ran into his lungs; he felt his body again, twitching like needles were panging his skin. He felt Aomine’s hand rubbing reassuring circles on his back and slowly looked up. He found his friend with eyes full of sorrow.

“We have to move,” Aomine told him, grabbing him by the shoulders and helping him to stand up, “Breathe,” he ordered again.

Kuroko inhaled. Exhaled.

The world became a little clearer and his lungs weren't hurt anymore. Yet, the blade in his heart remained and, somewhere deep inside of himself, he knew it wasn’t going to disappear for the rest of his life.

“We should go,” Aomine repeated aloud so that everyone could hear him.

Akashi looked at him hallucinated.

“We can’t leave his body…” he muttered staggering, but Aomine put a hand on his head.

“When everything is finished, we’re going to take him back." He gave Midorima a meaningful look. The boy, still crying, found the force to nod and gently pushed Akashi forward the door.

“But!” Kuroko argued, clutching helplessly onto Aomine's arm.

“Tetsuya,” he called seriously, “We can’t bring his body with us. It’s going to be a hindrance.”

At his rough words, Kuroko teared up more and shivered.

“If we end up dying for his body,” Aomine added, forcing a grin, “He’s going to complain a lot when we meet again.”

“What?” Kuroko stuttered, surprised.

Even Midorima and Akashi, already outside the rooftop, stopped and turned.

“Yeah, that guy made a lot of requests even in his last moments,” the man revealed, looking at Kise, “Spoiled brat as usual,” he chuckled bitterly, watching the faint breeze caressing his golden hair.

“Requests?” Midorima whispered, fixing his broken glasses.

“Yeah. Surviving. Moving on. Being happy,” He repeated, shaking his head, “We should have expected it, uh? But I’m not going to disappoint him now. Not anymore," Aomine stated firmly and then turned to meet the eyes of his still living comrades.

It was the basketball player Aomine. The fighter. The unbeatable one.

“We’re going to make it out alive. I’m going to protect you, but you can’t fucking stop fighting now,” he roared, wounded and ready to give his all for that only aim.

Kuroko closed his eyes and nodded faintly, letting the pain become tears but the sorrow melt into the desire to live. To live for who couldn’t anymore. Akashi grimaced, hopelessness in his eyes, and turned his back to him, starting to go down the stairs. Midorima followed him worriedly.

“Murasakibara, let’s go,” Aomine called, but the guy was still frozen.

Aomine sighed and tugged him by the arm, pulling him gently with them.

“Let’s go,”  he repeated, guiding him like a child.

Kuroko turned his head for the last time and whispered a goodbye. Aomine didn’t.

He had already said goodbye to the real Kise. That was only a corpse.

Now, he had to move forward.

Until the next time.


	3. It's the End

Akashi was standing in the middle of what once had probably been a court of some kind, red eyes fixed on the gray sky. He was so pale that the skin of his thin arms seemed transparent; he had purple bags under his eyes and blood tainting both his clothes and body.

His shoulders were slumped and his overall appearance lifeless.

Blood dripped from a mark on his shoulder, drenching the worn out, dirty shirt.

In his right hand, he loosely held a handgun.

“AKASHI! STOP!” Midorima shouted, crossing the court and running towards him, breathless. Stumbling on the ground desperately, he tried to reach the red haired boy. In the exact moment Akashi had disappeared, half an hour before, he had started looking for him.

Akashi turned slightly to look at him as if he was called back from a dream, with the face void of any emotion.

Midorima stopped a few meters from him, trembling from the exhaustion.

“Akashi. Stopù” Midorima begged, stuttering and panting, “Don’t do it.”

“Don’t do it?” The other man repeated with a cold chuckle, raising the gun in the air, “I don’t have much choice, do I?” he asked with a smile that didn’t reach the eyes.

“What are you saying? You’ve heard it! At the radio! They’ve found the cure! They’re gonna save us!” Midorima recalled desperately, trying to find any motivation to keep him alive.

“Too late,” he singsonged, swinging the weapon, “They’re going to save you. Or what is left of you. Not me,” he bitterly added, tightening his grip.

“It’s not too late. We have to try, Akashi,” Midorima tried again to persuade him and took a step forward, but Akashi took one back in response.

“Don’t!” he screamed warily, eyes widened, “It’d be useless. I’ll just become a monster and kill you all,” he whispered, scared, clutching the gun at his chest.

“You can’t surrender now!” Midorima shouted, feeling anger and fear mixing up in a confused whirl. “Not now!”

“I HAVE ALREADY SURRENDERED!” Akashi screamed, crouching on himself.

Midorima got startled and felt tears filling his eyes.

No. No. No.

“I’ve surrendered when Murasakibara stopped talking completely. I surrendered when Kise died. I surrendered when I realized I was useless. And my attempts at protecting you were too,” he explained with a cracking voice, wobbling on his own feet.

“It’s not your fault! It’s not anyone’s fault!” Midorima cried, refusing to let him disappear.

“I should have done better!”

“Don’t use this excuse!” Midorima yelled angrily and Akashi shivered.

“Excuse?” he asked to himself, grimacing, “Ah yeah. Maybe it is. But…I can’t take anymore, Shintarou,” he admitted, searching for the guy’s eyes to convey how tired he was. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Only then, Midorima realized truly how shattered Akashi was inside. It was a miracle he had survived that far, but there was nothing to keep him moving anymore.

He felt like losing his hope too.

“They’re gonna save us,” He repeated trembling, in a shaky prayer, “They’re gonna save us.”

“Too late.” Akashi smiled sadly and empty.

Midorima fell to his knees in the mud.

“If not for yourself, do it for me,” he begged, paralyzed from the fear of losing him, “Survive for me, a little more. Just for me,” he pleaded powerlessly.

His words, for a second, made Akashi’s eyes glint. Just a second.

“Shintarou…” the man called his name in a sigh.

“You can’t leave me here alone. You can’t,” Midorima interrupted him, tears rolling down his cheeks, “I love you. I love you Seijuurou, so don’t go. We’ll find a solution, I promise you," he whispered stretching a trembling hand towards him.

Akashi widened his eyes and sorrow filled him, bringing fresh tears.

“Yeah, I know,” he answered, “I’ve always known,” he murmured, tilting his head, and, for a fraction of second, Midorima hoped he had changed his mind.

“That’s why I can’t stand the idea of hurting you,” Akashi stated firmly, inhaling sharply, and raised the gun to his head. “This is the end.”

Midorima grimaced horrified and tried to stand up, but his legs gave in.

“SEIJUUROU!”

“Goodbye Shintarou. I love you,” he murmured with a frail smile, closing his eyes and placing the thumb on the trigger.

A sudden thunder shook the sky, making the earth tremble. It was so loud that Akashi jolted before pulling the trigger.

The boys looked up, shocked, and a sudden downpour washed them completely. Like a sudden cold shower.

Akashi immediately screamed, letting go of the handgun and falling to the ground. He was writhing in pain, crying and screeching, while he felt his entire body burning up like flames were eating him up from the inside.

Midorima looked at him horrified, the rain clouding his sight, and then at the sky. He could hear the sound of jets flying over the city. Realization hit him.

They’d arrived. They’d arrived with the cure.

“SH-” Akashi tried to call him, agonizing, but another piercing pang of pain stabbed him.

“Seijuurou!” Midorima crawled toward him and fought to force him to lie on his back. He worriedly glanced at the boy’ shoulder and saw the bite-mark foaming and emitting strange fumes. He was convulsing and coughing blood, no longer the owner of his body.

“They’re going to cure you…” Midorima prayed in a helpless murmur, feeling completely helpless. He didn’t know what he could do. Nothing. Nothing.

What if, what if the cure was going to kill him? What if it was really too late?

Akashi tried to tell him something again, but he coughed blood and crouched on himself, shaking and trembling. His entire body was fighting with itself. However, his eyes were screaming and begging for help.

He wanted to die, it hurt so much he wanted to die.

“It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here,” Midorima whispered hurriedly, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly, bent on his chest.

Then, he waited. And waited for interminable seconds. Atrocious minutes. Excruciating hours. He waited under that artificial rain until Akashi stopped trembling and fresh blood washed away the foam. He waited until he heard Akashi breathing like a nearly drowned sailor. Until he heard the sound of his heartbeats becoming steadier.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” Akashi began crying, covering his face with both hands. Relief, sorrow, fear, exasperation…

“It’s okay,” Midorima found the force to reply, feeling his eyes closing, “It’s the end this time. We are saved. It’s the end,” he repeated slowly as darkness engulfed him, and he fainted against the other’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Akashi cried again, squeezing Midorima’s hand, and following him into a peaceful, exhausted unconsciousness.


	4. Finally

The afterlife was boring.

Pretty shocking, uh?

Well, Kise at first was shocked too.

When he woke up after Aomine had shot him, he found himself surrounded by…white? Well, a sort of bluish white fog filled the undefined space where he was. Standing up- yeah, he could actually move, to his surprise- he found that he was on a sort of solid ground. Crouching, he realized it was like a faint, asphalt court. He also noticed that his body was back to when he was in Kaijou: no bite-marks or scars, no signs of aging. He was even wearing his beloved blue uniform.

He explored the area curiously; after some minutes, he had individuated the border of a basketball court and, in the fog, he had even found the two basket and a ball. However, when he had tried to leave that place to look for something else, he had discovered he couldn’t.

He would always end up again on the court again. Like there was nothing else except for that court.

So, he just remained there and played alone.

Waiting.

 

Playing alone was boring. Really, really boring. Like when he was still in middle school and going around without an aim, searching for something that could lit his soul on fire. Before meeting Aomine and the Generation of Miracles.

However, sometimes someone would suddenly come to play with him. He had practically had a panic attack the first time another soul had shown up; however, he had gotten used to it with time and started to enjoy the distraction. The visitors never stayed with him too long, just for a short match and some chatting. They all had to move on; they had other people to meet and another place to reach. Even if they couldn’t tell him exactly what, Kise was starting to get a hunch; they weren’t waiting for anyone, unlike him, so they could leave that court.

He had particularly enjoyed playing with Kagami and Kasamatsu, even if he had felt even lonelier when they had left. Lonely and slightly jealous.

Damn. He had never thought he could feel all these human emotions when dead.

His only consolations were the dreams.

Well, maybe “dream” wasn’t the correct term. But, it worked for him.

To put it simply, while playing he would suddenly feel sort of tired and would lie down on the ground, closing his eyes.

And then, he would see them. All the people still alive down on earth, going on with their lives. Daily moments, important moments, sad days and happy smiles, tears and laughter, hearing sentences or names…He would see the people he had cherished living their lives to the fullest.

He, in particular, enjoyed looking over the Generation of Miracle, feeling like a sort of guardian angel. Talking and commenting even if they couldn’t hear him.

The dreams were his only moment of joy. A sweet, fond joy.

 

Until he stopped having them.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed from the last dream, but he didn’t even know if time existed, and he was shooting annoyed. He felt incredibly irritated and worried without his visions. What were the others doing? Was everything okay? Damn, being dead sucked.

He was so frustrated, that he hit the ring of the basket and the ball bounced in the foggy ground.

Kise sighed and cursed, walking slowly to search for it, when he saw a shadow approaching.

“Who’s there?” he asked warily. Dead or not, he didn’t always meet nice people, Haizaki was an example, and he was always ready for the worst.

The stranger bent and picked up the ball.

“Death made you sloppier?” A deep, cold voice asked and the owner threw him the ball.

Kise caught him with wide eyes.

He would have recognized him even without speaking. The form of his shot, the way he walked like a lazy cat, the tilted head…

“Aominecchi…” Kise stuttered, frozen in surprise.

“Yo, Kise.” The boy finally came near enough he could see him. Ah, it was Touou’s Aomine. The sharp and carefree player, not the survivor he had said goodbye to. “It’s been long uh?” the boy asked, scratching his nape a bit embarrassed.

“What…what are you doing here?” Kise stuttered, not understanding if it was a strange dream or reality.

“I’m dead, what do you think?” Aomine chuckled, rolling his eyes.

“You are what?” Kise screeched, letting the ball fall, and Aomine grinned, staring at him from head to toes. Bittersweetly. Nostalgically, too. It was so strange having the blonde in front of himself, after all these years. Years of waking up in the middle of the night remembering that fateful sunset and years of dull pain and throbbing scars.

“Dead, you idiot., Aomine looked around, “Well, at least I think. Is this boring place death?” he asked perplexed. He grimaced for a second, thinking how long Kise had been there alone, waiting.

“Dead…”

Finally, Kise moved and rushed towards him, as if his life depended on it. He hugged Aomine tightly, wrapping his arms around the boy’s torso and hiding his face against the shoulder, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks and sobbing loudly.

“Aominecchi!” he cried, holding onto his uniform’ shirt, and the other huffed, returning the hug, “I was waiting!”

“Yeah sorry. It was a long life,” Aomine explained patting his head, closing his eyes in relief. Ah, it had really been so long.

Finally.

“I know,” Kise muttered against him, “I know,” he repeated with a small smile, without letting go.

“Uh?” Aomine looked down at his head, but couldn’t see his expression, “What do you mean?”

“Mean, Aominecchi,” he chuckled feeling warm after so long, “Have you forgotten my words? I had promised I was going to look over you,” he hummed fondly.

Aomine blinked and instinctively tightened his grip on him, stiffening.

“So you really saw?” inquired again with a small smile. Somehow, the thought that Kise really watched over him was…comforting.

“Ah, yeah, obviously! Murasakibaracchi’s rehabilitation. Kurokocchi becoming a kindergarten teacher. Akashicchi and Midorimacchi going to Europe as researchers,” he listed his precious dreams, “And everything about you. How you saved that cute girl from zombies and how, years later, you married her. Good choice, by the way, she was too good for you,” he mocked slyly.

“Shut up. I know,” he grumbled, rolling his eyes and thinking about his wife, hoping she wasn’t feeling too torn by his own death. They had both known he was going to die soon, they had said goodbye peacefully.

“I can’t wait to meet her! Ah, and your first son and the two twins,” the blond whispered softly, “I can’t believe you called the boys Suzuumi* and Kyuusha**, you big sap!” he laughed against his shoulder, but tears of happiness filled his eyes again.

“It wasn’t for you…” Aomine tried to brush it off blushing.

“I heard you explaining them to your wife,” Kise revealed amused and Aomine snorted, pinching his side.

“Ehi, that was a private conversation!”

“Too late!” Kise replied angelically.

“At least, don’t bring it up,” Aomine roared embarrassed, making him laugh some more.

“Don’t worry, they’re all going to be amazing. But, who could have ever thought that your sweet daughter was the one who has inherited your basketball talent? I was shocked at first, but gold suits her. Ah, and congratulations on her marriage,” he recalled happily.

“I still don’t like that guy,” Aomine muttered, frowning at the thought of his son-in-law.

“Don’t say that, you overprotective father! He’s going to make her happy!” Kise protested rolling his eyes, “Trust me! I’ve checked on him,” Kise reassured him patting his back. Advantages of being dead: stalking was easier.

“I hope,” Aomine threatened menacingly.

They stayed like that in silence for some seconds, until Kise took a deep breath.

“Thanks for respecting our promise,” He told him quietly, wholeheartedly, “You managed to protect all of them and then you lived a very beautiful life. Thank you.”

“It was a pleasure," Aomine replied without uncertainties.

It had been a good, fulfilling life. He was thankful to Kise who had forced him to move on, to survive. His wife and children, basketball, even the daily life…he had loved everything, truly and deeply. He had been happy.

Kise finally let him go, as if his body had finally understood Aomine wasn’t going to disappear anymore, and bounced slightly back.

“I’m glad to hear it!” he laughed, feeling complete again.

Kise showed Aomine his most bright smile, the one he always had on his lips when they would play together. Shining and sincere, cheerful and proud.

Aomine relaxed and felt the need to cry in relief. All that time, to not forget, he had kept impressed in his mind the sad, heartbreaking last smile of Kise. A too fast grown-up Kise. A worn out, blood-tainted Kise. The Kise who was saying goodbye.

Now, he could let go of that memory, let that image fade into the depth of his mind.

He didn’t need it anymore.

He had the real one there smiling again for him, no sorrow or fear in his starry-eyes.

“So? Are we finished with the emotional moment? Let’s play Aominecchi! I’ve waited for so long!” Kise pleaded in his usual chirping and whining tone, picking up the ball and bouncing on his feet in front of him, like an excited puppy. “I’m dying to play with you!”

“Ah?” Aomine averted his gaze to hide his commotion, “We should wait for the othe-” he started to say when his eyes locked onto shadows in the distance.

“Who?” Kise asked curiously, not noticing why he had interrupted midsentence.

The fog suddenly disappeared, wiped out by a fresh breeze. A blinding sun shined over the court, bright colors coming to life again. It seemed a totally different world: the court was surrounded by emerald green grass and the sky was a clear blue, no clouds in sight.

“It seems they are already here,” Aomine grinned, still looking over Kise’ shoulders.

Finally.

Kise at first blinked perplexed, looking around shocked by the sudden and incomprehensible change, then he turned and saw them too. Walking together, relaxed and cheerful. Longing smile on their lips and young, untainted eyes brimming with joy.

Kise beamed up and raised a hand, smiling brightly to welcome them.

“Guys! Let’s play together again!”

 

 

 

*涼海

**黄勇者


End file.
